


Costumes are kinky, right?

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Series: The Hobbit One Shot Series [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: I'm gonna just stop now, M/M, Richard likes to do Dean in costume, There...i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill from Tumblr for Thornyhedge. So...the request was as follows:</p><p>How about Richard… having a crush on Fili, and wanting to have a romantic encounter with Dean in costume?</p><p>Now, I was still trying to figure out the meaning of the word "romantic" in this context, but since it is not specified, there will be smut. So, I hope it pleases. Sorry if it falls short. :{</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes are kinky, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts).



     The first time Richard thought about it he shook it off and banished it from his mind. It was a silly, stupid thought that grown men with girlfriends shouldn't be thinking, especially not about their cast mates. The second time it was when they were filming the barrel scene right out of Mirkwood and Dean's hair stuck to his neck and was dripping onto his already soaking wet costume, which normally would have been very attractive were it not for the fact that the costume was clinging not to his own skin but to the fat suit beneath it. So Richard again shook off the image. He needed to concentrate on his work and focus on his lines or he would make an idiot of himself and he was all about being professional at work. 

     The third time Dean caught him looking in between takes and he just decided that, 'to hell with it, it's probably best to just go up and talk to the bloody idiot about it outright.' 

     So he did. He walked right up to Dean, who was in his costume, and he opened his mouth, shut his mouth, turned back around and walked away just as Aidan walked up to Dean, as well. Richard could not concentrate the rest of the day. It wasn't until they were all finished with their shooting for the day that Dean approached Richard in the make up and costume trailer. Dean had his entire costume on still but without the fat suit underneath this time. Richard was enamored.

     "Richard, I know why you keep staring at me. I'm not a bloody idiot."

     'Damn.' Richard thought.

     "And furthermore, when you want to ravage someone in costume, the best way to do is is simply to ask them. So, ask me." Dean whispered. Richard looked at him with his bright blue eyes, wide and innocent, and breathed in.

     "Um...Dean, do you want to, uh, come over to my trailer and just...talk? We could...do whatever you wanted, I guess." Richard replied nervously. 

     Dean wiggled his eye brows seductively and smirked, biting his lip. Richard snorted at the younger actor's mock display of lasciviousness and gently smacked his arm. 

     "Sorry, I know I'm out of line. I mean, I have a girlfriend and I don't know about you but I've wanted to try it...just once since I saw you."

     "Not that I generally endorse adultery but what your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Dean asked and RIchard grinned. This was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing he was ever about to do. 

     Back in Richard's trailer, Dean kept his costume on, standing at the foot of the bed as Richard slowly stripped off his own layers. He approached Dean, or Fili, like he might a wounded animal and took a deep breath before he moved in for the kiss. Fili opened his mouth to the kiss and allowed Richard to slide his tongue in, wrapping his arms around Fili's waist and pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against one another. Fili moaned as Richard pushed them both back against the bed, Richard tumbling down on top of Fili.

     He reached one long, slender hand inside Fili's tunic and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his nipple, relishing in the soft gasp he heard from the golden haired youth. He then brought his hand back and lifted Fili's legs, wrapping them around his naked waist, just letting them rest there, heels lightly pressing into the small of his back. He reached a hand down and carefully unbuttoned Fili's tunic, brushing his fingers over Fili's nipples again, pinching and rubbing and he leaned down to take one into his mouth and suck on it, nibbling softly. Fili's breath hitched and he bowed his back, pressing his chest into Richard's. After a couple minutes of the sweet torture, Fili gently pushed Richard away.

     "So, Richard Armitage. Are you going to strip the eldest heir of Durin or just lay here sucking on his chest like a newborn babe all night, eh? Because I think that he would really like for you to fuck him now." Richard grinned down at Dean and groaned. He sat up, 'Fili's' legs still wrapped around him, and stripped the young Durin heir as best he could, given the current positioning. When Fili was naked, Richard dropped back down and claimed his lips. 

     He reached one hand down to Fili's entrance and slowly pressed the finger in, just testing it before he drew back and reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out oil. After coating two of his fingers and Fili's entrance, he began to pump his fingers in and out of Fili's body, watching in fascination as Fili completely lost himself to the pleasure, opening his legs and allowing them to fall on either side of Richard's knees, gasping quietly and grasping at Richard's arms, one fingering him the other holding him down by his hips. When Richard decided that he was ready, he grabbed a condom from the bedside table and  was about to slide it on when Fili stopped him. 

     "Rich, I'm clean. I trust that  _you're_ clean, too, so can we please just skip the condom? I just wanna feel it tonight. Please?" Dean begged, slipping out of his character for a moment. Richard nodded and dropped the condom onto the floor, instead turning back to 'Fili' and lining his cock up, pushing in ever so slowly and bracing his hands on either side of Fili's head. Fili groaned and tilted his head to see where he and Richard were joined, throwing his head back and arching when Richard was balls deep inside of him. He gasped and wrapped his legs around Richard again, pushing the man deeper into him with his heels pressing into his lower back. 

     Richard pounding mercilessly into Fili and reached one of his hands down to wrap around Fili's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Fili released a piercing scream and threw his arms behind his head, digging them into the matress and grinding himself back down on Richard's cock. Richard kept pounding into Fili's prostate and, soon enough, it was too much for the young heir of Durin, who tensed in one moment and came the next, releasing over Richard's hand and onto his own chest, tightening around Richard's cock and curling his toes. Richard came seconds later, bowing over with the force of it and moving his fingers to Fili's hair, pulling tightly on it. Richard pulled out when his breathing had calmed down and tried not to grimace at the mess the seed dripping from Fili had made on his sheets. 'Fili' grinned and tugged on one of his beard beads. 

     "That, Richard, was fun. Let's do that again sometime, eh? Maybe your girlfriend can even join in. I wouldn't mind a little bit of pegging." So he was back to Dean then. Richard smacked Dean across the thigh and ignored his undignified yelp as he got off the bed to grab a rag and clean them up. Dean grinned after him.

     "If I let her join in, she'll definitely work you harder than I did which, by the way, was very light." Richard called from the bathroom.

     "Ah, so now I know who tops in the bedroom with  _you_  two."

     "You can be in the middle if you wish, Dean, but trust me, if you do that, you'll be taking twice as much as you did this time." Richard said cryptically and left it at that. It took Dean a moment to catch on before a look of utter horror crossed his face.

     "Oh my god, you would so not do that to me. You'd make me ride two cocks at the same time?! What kind of sick bed partner are you?" Dean demanded and Richard laughed from the other room.

     "One who loves to see you writhing on a cock in the first place. Besides, it feels so much better than just the one."

     "How the hell would you know?"

     "Because I've done it before."

     "You are such a little shit liar, you know that...with who, then? Who'd you do it with?"

     "Graham and Ian. No lie." Richard failed to miss Dean's expression this time, as he was now standing at the foot of the bed.

     "You'll have to tell me that story some time. As for now, put those down, come here, and let me see how you look writhing on  _my_ cock, eh?" Dean suggested, pulling Richard onto the bed and throwing him on his back. Richard spread his legs for Dean and groaned, allowing the Kiwi to adjust him just how he wanted.

     "Yeah, I'll tell you the story later. I promise. And...I'll ask my girlfriend. She's...she can be open to new ideas."

     "Let's see if you're as open as she is, huh?" Dean asked, and then proceeded to spend the rest of the night making Richard Armitage beg and scream and get not very much sleep, which really wasn't beneficial to his acting but if the sex was always as good, then, quite frankly, he just couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
